


A heart's secret desire

by 4Kennedy



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/F, Hidden Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #234 ~ past prompts revisited, #13 ~ 'lost' on lj,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart's secret desire

Lydia sat on the edge of Claire’s small bed in her trailer, her facial expression open and warm. Though she didn’t want to be here, she didn’t want to have to do what she was about to do.

But Samuel had asked her, not very politely, but rather insistent in his intimidating way, reminding her of her place in the family. 

“You don’t understand,” whispered Claire with yet unshed tears in her eyes.

Lydia took Claire’s hands between her own and squeezed them reassuringly. “I do,” she said and slid a bit closer to the girl, leaning forward slowly. “You’re lost.” 

Claire bit down on her bottom lip to stop it from trembling, her gaze lowered to their intertwined hands in her lap. She shook her head in denial, even though she knew Lydia was right.

“You’re lost, because you don’t feel like you belong either here or into your old life,” Lydia continued, her right thumb stroking the back of Claire’s hand softly now.

Regardless her efforts a tear escaped Claire’s left eye and run down her cheek. She exhaled shakily, trying to keep it together, but her breath caught when Lydia took her face between her hands. 

Claire froze.

That the blonde didn’t turn away from her encouraged Lydia. She lent in further and brushed her lips delicately over Claire’s.

“What are you doing?” Claire asked surprised, while Lydia’s warm palms were still pressed against her cheeks.

“Helping you to find your place,” Lydia simply replied and smiled sweetly before she went in for another kiss.

*****

When Lydia was on her way to Samuel, she couldn’t help herself as feeling somewhat spiteful. He had sent her to Claire to find out what she secretly desired and even though Claire had pushed her away with a hushed ‘I can’t’ as she had tried to kiss her a second time, Lydia already had her answer. 

She had seen flashes of a tall girl. The one that had been with Claire when she had first arrived here. Gretchen. More flashes followed. Lunch at the cafeteria. A party at a frat house. A dorm room. A kiss between Claire and Gretchen. 

She had felt what Claire had been feeling in those moments. It was quite an intense mixture, but the bottom line was still obvious. Not yet for Claire though. 

Lydia smiled to herself. This time Samuel wouldn’t get his way.

The End.


End file.
